


Не надо правды, вас люблю за ложь.

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [2]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Я бесконечно люблю эту замечательную троицу именно в тандеме, причем люблю как истинную сторону их взаимоотношений (которую и раскрывал в «Машине»), так и их общую на всех маску «старых друзей, которым очень хорошо вместе». Потому что маски имеют свойство срастаться с лицами, да.Тайм-лайн – года за полтора до первых глав: Ада еще не успела снаркоманиться, у Рудольфа не слишком далеко съехала крыша, а Штефан... А Штефан всегда был просто Штефаном. И поэтому у всех все хорошо.





	Не надо правды, вас люблю за ложь.

– Я в печали, загуле и запое.

– Вижу, ты из них и не выбираешься, – Ада была образцом непоколебимости и душевной стойкости. Святая женщина, воистину. – А еще ты в моем доме, милый, поэтому будь добр, убери ноги со стола.

Рудольф хохотнул и попытался поймать ее за локоть. Ада среагировала моментально – ловко всучила ему в руку уже початую бутылку биттера[1], а сама змейкой проскользнула в кресло. Подобрала ноги, уютно устраиваясь на мягком широком сидении, и водрузила на колени миску с салатом, за которой и ходила сейчас на кухню.

– А нам?! – Штефан чуть не подпрыгнул на диване от возмущения и очень правдоподобно выпучил глаза из орбит. – А как же накормить двух прекрасных мужчин, которые, между прочим, сейчас загнутся от голода?!

Ада демонстративно подцепила вилкой кусочек курицы и отправила в рот. Еще и довольно прижмурилась, наглядно демонстрируя, как ей вкусно.

– Мы с горя сопьемся, умрем, и смерть наша будет на твоей совести, бессердечная женщина! Руди-и-и! Ну хоть ты ей скажи!

Рудольф не отреагировал, потому что в настоящий момент он был занят очень важным делом – постигал дзен. А поскольку парнем он был последовательным и усердным, то и этому занятию предавался с полной самоотдачей. Хотя со стороны просто казалось, что невнятный всклокоченный придурок, пристроившийся на диване в позе дохлой каракатицы, скрестив ноги, зачем-то пытается отколупать остатки фольги с крышки пол-литровой зеленоватой бутылки. Периодически что-то фыркает себе под нос, недовольно встряхивает головой, откидывая со лба лезущие в глаза волосы, и продолжает старательно ковыряться ногтем.

Рудольф Габсбург ко всему подходил обстоятельно и со знанием дела. Поэтому и спивался тоже – обстоятельно.

Поняв, что с этого фронта поддержки ему не дождаться, Штефан горестно вздохнул и потянулся за второй бутылкой, которую этот ирод еще не успел осквернить. Ада чуть слышно хихикнула, старательно делая вид, что она всецело поглощена поеданием салата, и больше ничто в этой жизни ее не интересует. 

– Если ты не против, я у тебя сегодня заночую, – наконец Рудольф все-таки отковырял фольгу и удосужился поднять голову. Совершенно напрасно – черными синячищами под глазами можно было бы даже уличное хулиганье отпугивать, не то что хрупких юных девушек.

Штефан фыркнул, не удержавшись. Помилуйте, какая галантность! Просто мир, любовь и благолепие. Смотреть тошно... Чтобы хоть немного разбавить почти физически ощутимую приторность от такой умильной сцены, он плеснул себе в стакан немного темно-красной жидкости, и тут же поморщился от ударившего в нос густого травяного запаха.

– Да чтоб я еще раз доверил тебе покупать выпивку! Глушить ликер в чи-стом виде – это же какое-то издевательство!

– Хороший ликер, не выебывайся, – Рудольфа в детстве явно не учили правилам приличия. Мало того, что на старших матерится, так еще и стаканами пользоваться не умеет. Вцепился своей клешней в несчастную бутылку, будто иначе ее может кто-то отобрать, и присосался к горлышку. – А не нравится – не пей. Мне же больше достанется.

– Радость моя, а тебе не много будет? – девочка очень старалась казаться заботливой. Хотя в глазах ясно читалось: «Ах ты ж убогонький, опять наклюкался?» – Еще немного, и ночью ты будешь именно спать. Причем прямо здесь, потому что до кровати я тебя не потащу.

– Ничего не имею против, мне и диван нравится. И вообще, я заслужил, – в подтверждение своих слов он откинулся назад, пытаясь пристроить затылок на слишком низкой спинке. – Штефан, напомни, чтоб я дал тебе в зубы, когда в следующий раз соглашусь писать скрипты для подделки документов в налоговую. Третьи сутки не сплю!

Штефан только заржал, для верности делая еще пару глотков. Нажираться в хлам пакостью, похожую по вкусу на суспензию от гастрита, он не планировал, но на абсолютно трезвую голову разговаривать с этим нелюдем невозможно.

А со скриптами вышло забавно. Впрочем, как и всегда. «Ру-у-уди... Ты же такой умница! – Иди в задницу, помогать не буду. – Да там чуть-чуть, за пару часиков сделаешь... – Знаю я твое чуть-чуть, опять на неделю работы. – Ой, да брось ты. Или боишься, что не справишься? – Штефан, повторяю: иди в задницу. – Точно боишься. – Блять, показывай, что там у тебя?!» Ничему идиота жизнь не учит: три года уже знакомы, а до сих пор ведется, как миленький.

– Какая жертвенная самоотдача! Я тронут до глубины души. Но схуяли, друг мой? Помнится, ты только по ночам должен был ими заниматься.

– По ночам и работал. А днем в моем доме даже мертвец не уснет. Тетя Хелен в гости приехала, – Рудольф поморщился, будто у него опять начинала болеть голова, и спешно отхлебнул еще. А бутылочка-то пустеет на глазах... – Вместе со всем своим выводком: трое детей, внуков штук семь... или восемь... Не знаю, у меня от такого количества детей в глазах рябит. Они у нас не помещаются! И папа еще ходит и недвусмысленно косится. То на выводок, то на меня. Совсем недвусмысленно.

Ада уже даже не пыталась сделать серьезное лицо. От греха подальше по-ставила на стол миску и рассмеялась, кокетливо посматривая на бедного работягу. У нее приятный голос, и смех такой же – тихий, но заливистый, будто колокольчики.

– Тогда я вдвойне тронут, спаситель мой! – Штефан сочувственно похлопал Рудольфа по плечу. – Иди сюда, я тебя расцелую!

Рудольф воспринял приглашение по-своему. Ну либо у него просто опять затекла шея. По крайней мере, он снова забрался на диван с ногами и привалился спиной к плечу Штефана, да еще с таким равнодушным видом, будто перепутал его с подушкой.

– Руди, а ты не охуел?

Вместо ответа тот недовольно фыркнул и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее. Ну да, охуел. В край. И даже на несильный удар локтем в поясницу не отреагировал, только демонстративно приложился к своей ненаглядной бутылке. Дескать, пьяный я, мне все можно. Пришлось смириться и постараться не шевелиться, а то свалится еще.

От очередного глотка тягучей горьковатой настойки неприятно защипало в носу. Штефан пьянел слабо, вернее – он не пил столько, чтобы опьянеть, поскольку любил, когда мозг оставался полностью ясным. Так что сейчас – самый подходящий момент, чтобы одним махом опустошить стакан, в котором только на дне плескалось чуть-чуть ликера, и убрать с глаз долой.

– Что, ты уже сдулся? – ехидство в голосе Рудольфа было непередаваемым. Он окончательно разлегся на диване, пристроившись затылком на плече, а теперь слегка повернул голову, хитро поглядывая на Штефана снизу вверх.

– Цыц, – пустой стакан легонько стукнулся донышком об его висок. Так, для профилактики. – Друг мой запойный, алкоголем я услаждаю свои вкусовые рецепторы, а не упиваюсь до чертиков. И прямо сейчас мои вкусовые рецепторы говорят мне, что только больной извращенец может пить эту гадость прямо так, ни с чем не смешивая. Ты у нас извращенец?

Ада активно закивала, делая большие глаза и очень стараясь не заржать в голос.

– Возьми, да и проверь, – Рудольф зевнул и уже изрядно окосевшим взглядом уставился на почти опустевшую бутылку в своих руках, философски покачивая ей в воздухе.

– Это предложение?

– Ага.

Говорят, что безумие заразно. Врут. Идиотизм – вот что заразно! Штефан раздраженно дернул свободным плечом и почти на автомате отпил несколько глотков прямо из горлышка своей бутылки. Чтобы, так сказать, на собственной шкуре попытаться понять затейливую логику приятеля. О том, что логики там нет никакой вообще, он догадался почти сразу, когда откровенно нетрезвое тело в очередной раз завозилось и, не справившись с управлением, таки начало соскальзывать с его плеча. Куда именно – он не знал, и был точно уверен, что знать не хочет.

– Руди, сволочь ты последняя, веди себя прилично! – почти взвыл Штефан, пытаясь сграбастать потяжелевшую тушку в охапку и привести в хотя бы относительно сидячее положение. – Господи, ну за что мне такое наказание?! Где я был так грешен?!

– Не ори мне в ухо, у меня от тебя мигрень.

Рудольф все-таки внял голосу совести (очень громкому и очень возмущенному, подкрепленному активными тычками в бок) и кое-как сел. Встряхнул буйной головушкой, будто пытаясь разогнать сгустившийся в мозгу туман, потер глаза. Это помогло – падать он перестал, но лишенное какой-либо поддержки тело все равно чувствовало себя неуютно. Поэтому он снова привалился к такому хорошо знакомому плечу, только теперь уже для надежности оперся на него локтем.

– Извини... – виновато ткнулся лбом в висок.

– Аййй, отстань, – Штефан безнадежно махнул рукой и нервно подергал себя за ус. Налил полный стакан. Опьянеет? Ну и хер с ним. Имеет он право немного расслабиться, в конце-то концов? – Как же от тебя перегаром разит!

– По-моему, хватит вам обоим, – Ада зевнула и потянулась за планшетом, теперь уже окончательно сворачиваясь в кресле калачиком. – Мальчики, вы тут еще долго будете сидеть и переругиваться?

– Долго, – Штефан утвердительно кивнул с широченной улыбкой. – Милая, ну вот как будто ты не знаешь нашего Руди? Три года я с ним знаком – а ему лишь бы упиться до потери памяти, подраться и затащить кого-нибудь в постель. Если б не моя скромная персона – вообще пропал бы человек!

– В жизни не поверю, что ты сам не такой же, – девочка даже головы не подняла, что-то меланхолично перелистывая на экране планшета. – Все вы, мужики, одинаковые. Вон, и ликер ты все-таки оценил. Смотри, не напейся. Иначе будут тут сидеть два пьяных идиота вместо одного.

– Вот возьму и напьюсь! – мстительно пообещал Штефан. – И ты воочию убедишься, что даже в хлам пьяным я адекватнее него!

Будто в подтверждение своих слов, он залпом влил в себя весь стакан. Зря, конечно. Суммарная доза алкоголя была по-прежнему не слишком велика, но вот разовая моментально дала в голову, расползлась липкой дымкой. Все же, надираться-то он не планировал.

– Не верю, – Рудольф почти мурлыкнул и демонстративно поднес к губам свою бутылку, нарочито медленно, будто растягивая удовольствие, допивая жалкие остатки ликера. – Ни разу тебя по-настоящему пьяным не видел. Может, ты просто отрубаешься, и все?

– Но-но, радость моя, я постарше тебя буду! – Штефан хохотнул. Помилуйте, это чудо еще и пытается его дразнить? – И в пьянках у меня опыта поболее.

– А в остальном? – глаза отчаянно косили, взгляд нормально не фокусировался, а все равно – в нем проскакивали хитрые искорки, и Рудольф сощурился, придвигаясь поближе, хотя по факту – просто привалился к многострадальному плечу еще больше. – Помнится мне, в твоей обвинительной речи в мой адрес были еще два пункта.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе морду набил?

– Не-не, там еще что-то было, – он закусил губу, старательно изображая напряженную работу мысли. – Ща... вспомню.

– Руди, блять!.. – Штефан очень хотел что-то еще добавить. Цветистое и вычурное, насыщенное множеством изысканных метафор, идеально описывающих всю глубину его самых нежных чувств к поддатому другу. Но вместо этого только торопливо отхлебнул еще немного ликера.

Ну ведь нарывается же, дурень. Наверняка сам не понимает, что творит, не в том он сейчас состоянии, но нарывается активно. Какие провокации, помилуйте... По-хорошему, его бы просто дотащить до спальни, выгрузить на кровать и закрыть до утра, чтоб проспался. Такого даже бить жалко, какую бы чушь он ни молол. Он и так-то дурачок, а сейчас еще и дурачок пьяный.

– Пффф... – Рудольф перекинул руку через его шею, намереваясь то ли обнять, то ли просто повиснуть. – Так. И. Знал. Ты всего-то полбутылки выпил, а уже нажрался и сейчас захрапишь. Тоже мне, старый и опытный...

Все. С него хватит. С них обоих хватит. Еще и Ада, хитрая зараза, помалкивает в своем кресле, а сама косится на них и посмеивается, ждет, что дальше будет. Нашла себе бесплатный цирк.

– О горе мне! Все, ты меня заебал, пошли.

Закинутая на плечо рука оказалась весьма кстати. По крайней мере, Рудольф смиренно дал обхватить себя за талию и не рыпался, когда его оторвали от дивана и поставили на ноги. Даже попытался стоять сам. Выходило плохо: шатало его нещадно, но упасть он не порывался, даже более того – побрел в сторону спальни, медленно, неуверенно переставляя ноги, но и на Штефана уже только опирался, не пытаясь повиснуть мешком. И на том спасибо... Даром, что тощий, а все равно тяжелый.

И дверь он тоже захлопнул за собой сам, пнув ее ногой.

А дальше Штефан испытал чувства, зависшие где-то между «Ну наконец-то!» и «Что, опять?!». Потому что Рудольф, вот только что казавшийся почти приличным и вставшим на путь истинный, сразу резко растерял остатки адекватности и повалился на кровать, утаскивая друга за собой. И ладно бы просто по инерции. Так нет – нарочно вцепился обеими руками, а силы у него даже в таком состоянии было хоть отбавляй.

– Руди, чтоб тебя! Последние мозги пропил?

Рудольф только хмыкнул и ухватил его за воротник, потянулся к нему, ткнулся носом куда-то в щеку, – но почти сразу откинулся назад с тихим смешком.

– Хоть сейчас-то не выделывайся... – голос негромкий, но уверенный, даже язык не заплетается.

Нарвался. Хотя, строго говоря, Штефан уже и сам был не против. Он все-таки чуть-чуть, но захмелел, а когда зеленоватая алкогольная дымка приятно опутывает и туманит рассудок, хочется продолжить вечер наиболее логичным образом. Тем более, не абы с кем, а со своим хорошим знакомым, которого знаешь как облупленного, и который точно не подложит какую-нибудь свинью. Мало того, что дурачок, так еще ж и добрый.

И пахнет от него уже не перегаром, а полынью, как от ликера, которым он так усердно накачался. Забавно. Обычно пьяный человек предстает перед окружающими в самом неприглядном виде, а Рудольф со стороны может показаться вполне вменяемым. Более того – красивым, потому что в кои-то веки расслабляется, смотрит прямо, а не напряженно исподлобья. И даже мятая одежда и воронье гнездо на голове его ничуть не портят. Улыбается он тоже – красиво. И как-то торжествующе.

Подвоха Штефан не заметил. Даже когда его, и пиджак-то не дав снять, снова изловили за галстук и потянули на себя. Только он, вопреки собственным ожиданиям, почему-то нелепо ткнулся носом Рудольфу в плечо, а потом услышал громкий хохот. Совершенно трезвый.

– Я выиграл!

Сообразить, что это и нахуя, Штефан не успел. Потому что его тут же аккуратно пихнули в бок, отползая в сторону, а в дверь осторожно просунулась кудрявая головка Ады.

– Что, уже? – разочарованно протянула она.

Штефан сел. В буквальном, переносном и всех прочих существующих смыслах, ошалело хлопая глазами и пытаясь догнать, какого, собственно, хера тут происходит. Не догонялось. От этих двоих помощи ждать не стоило. Рудольф тоже сидел на кровати и истерично ржал, закрывая лицо руками. А Ада все-таки прошмыгнула в спальню и на всякий случай спряталась у него за спиной, неуверенно выглядывая из-за плеча и хихикая.

Осознание приходило медленно и печально, с явной неохотой, потому что нетрезвый мозг очень хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое, а не вынуждали соображать. А еще мешала такая маленькая, противненькая штуковина под названием «гордыня», которую только что ткнули носом в лужу. Потому что Штефан Рац повелся. Не впервые в жизни, конечно, и ему случалось облажаться. Но впервые – так по-глупому, да еще и со стороны людей, от которых он подвоха точно не ожидал. Ну кто бы мог догадаться, что этот оболтус Руди додумается прикидываться в доску пьяным и ничего не соображающим дурачком, чтобы его соблазнить? В страшном сне не приснится!

Раскатистый звук шлепка ладони о лоб нарушил вечернюю тишину спального района Вены.

– Штефан... – кажется, Рудольф наконец проржался и теперь просто сидел, скрестив ноги, вытирая выступившие от хохота слезы. – Не злись, а? Просто достал ты уже постоянно меня втягивать в свои аферы. Я ж дурак, я ж ведусь на твои провокации.

– И мы поспорили, что ты тоже поведешься, – подала голос Ада, все еще посмеиваясь и даже не пытаясь казаться виноватой. – Вернее, это Руди так говорил, а я не поверила. И... Мы решили тебя немного разыграть. А раз уж он всю эту кашу заварил – то ему же и расхлебывать пришлось.

– Спорщики хреновы, – Штефан даже забыл, что ему, вообще-то, в любой ситуации следует придуриваться и паясничать. – Рудольф, твою же ж мать. И откуда только в твоей светлой головушке зародились такие мысли, а?

Рудольф шмыгнул носом, очень правдоподобно изображая раскаяние. И тут же словил несильную, но ощутимую затрещину, от которой только ойкнул и вжал голову в плечи.

А Штефану стало легче. И даже не от затрещины – а от понимания того, что эти два ржущих идиота по-прежнему остаются ему просто приятелями. С миллионом оговорок, безусловно, тысячами «но», «если» и «при условиях», – вот только среди этих оговорок не будет такой приторно-слащавой характеристики, как «любовник». Или «любовница». Потому что это очень важно – сохранять дистанцию.

Потому что – нахрен надо.

– Вы оба сведете меня в могилу! А потом еще и на костях попляшете, нелюди! Не любите вы меня! Попомни мои слова, Руди, – когда-нибудь мое терпение лопнет, и я тебя, скотину, отравлю!

Рудольф, кажется, понял, что злиться на него не будут, и снова засмеялся, неуверенно потирая затылок. Нет, он все-таки сильно пьян – хихикает совершенно по-дурацки, глаза нещадно косят, движения смазанные. Если бы не Ада, прильнувшая к его спине и обнявшая сзади за шею, – свалился бы уже. Глупый мальчишка. Но, – и теперь Штефан точно это знал, – этого мальчишку нельзя как подпускать к себе слишком близко, так и позволять уйти слишком далеко. Держать под постоянным контролем – но давать свободы больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Слишком ценен тот, кто может быть настолько непредсказуем.

Поэтому его нельзя потерять.

И Штефан расхохотался сам, кажется, впервые в жизни донельзя довольный тем, что рядом с ним оказались такие люди. Его смех расценили по-своему. Ада наконец перестала прятаться и перебралась к нему поближе. Улыбнулась и совершенно неожиданно чмокнула в щеку. Да и Рудольф подсел рядом и, старательно удерживая себя в прямом положении, неловко похлопал его по плечу, а затем, не удержавшись, взлохматил волосы. Прическу испортил, гад такой.

 

_В такие моменты Ада Рихтер забывает о том, что она – дочь наркоманов, жизнь которой оценивалась в две дозы героина. Это не ее чудом спас наркоторговец, загнавший родителей в ту яму. Это не она спит за деньги с его лучшим другом. Потому что наркоторговец ласково улыбается и треплет ее по голове, называя «девочка моя», а ее любовник, от которого она полностью зависима, – ведет себя как добродушный беззаботный мальчишка. И Ада убеждена, что он – баловень судьбы, никогда не страдавший по-настоящему, который может поделиться с ней частичкой своей удачи._

_В такие моменты Рудольф Габсбург забывает о том, что он – наследник крупнейшей корпорации, избалованный недоросль, которого терпят только из-за денег и связей. Это не его лучший друг прямо сейчас обдумывает, как бы повыгоднее его использовать. Это не женщина, в которую он почти готов влюбиться, пересчитывает содержимое его кошелька. Потому что лучший друг смеется, демонстрируя ранние морщинки в уголках глаз, – все от того же смеха, а почти любимая женщина сегодня од утро будет лежать рядом и задумчиво гладить его по голове. Глупо и по-детски, кто увидит – на смех поднимет, но ему нравится._

_В такие моменты Штефан Рац почти готов поверить в то, что эти двое – его настоящие друзья. Это не он воспитывает их, бережно взращивая именно те качества, которые нужны ему самому, – и вместе с тем давит, душит своим смертельным обаянием, искореняет все то, что делает их независимыми. Это не он хочет выжать из них обоих по максимуму, все, на что они способны, – а потом выбросить. Потому что они смеются, дурачатся, как дети, и, кажется, искренне его любят. Прямо сейчас. В этот момент. Почти готов. А какое из этих двух слов ключевое – догадайтесь сами._

_В такие моменты они просто Ада, Руди и Штефан. Близкие друзья, которые любят вот так собираться вместе в баре или на квартире у одного из них. Пить что-нибудь невыносимо крепкое и горькое или наоборот – легкое, приторно-сладкое. Смеяться. Сейчас все трое смеются просто потому, что им весело._

 

В гостиной снова царило оживление. Ада все-таки расщедрилась и поделилась вчерашними бутербродами, забытыми в холодильнике. Штефан истерил, что в жизни больше к этому «извергу белобрысому» и на два метра не подойдет, – и тут же плюхнулся на диван, обнимая «изверга» за плечи с такой силой, что у того затрещали кости. А Рудольф под шумок добрался до недопитой бутылки, так и оставленной на столе.

 

_От густого, тягучего ликера по организму разливается приятное тепло, мозг постепенно обволакивает невесомой дымкой, пахнущей пряными травами и опавшей осенней листвой. Все так легко, просто и понятно. Это почти – счастье. Пьянящий алкоголь, пьянящая любовь к людям, которые сейчас рядом, – они дают давно позабытое ощущение покоя и ласки. И хочется, чтобы это состояние длилось вечность, но... Но даже в такие моменты Рудольф Габсбург чувствует на корне языка жгучую полынную горечь._


End file.
